within_the_wiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Reel 2: August 13, 1953/Transcript
This is the official transcript for the episode which can also be accessed for free at'' patreon.com/withinthewires''Amy, call Dr. Jefferson and get me an appointment for Thursday or Friday, early morning. Vivi and I found an injured cat, and we'd like to get it fixed. Fixed meaning spayed. But I suppose also meaning repaired. See if Dr. Jefferson can repair and spay our new cat. Also, pick up a square of fabric about 30 by 30 centimeters, something orange, preferably patterned - an argyle or stencil print - as well as some dark thread - maroon or violet. Once you do that. Fold the square into a bandana and embroider the name "CONSTANCE" onto the back part of the bandana. We named the cat Constance. Also. Amy. Can you print that name in script. In cursive, where each letter elegantly sweeps into the next? Don't fret if you can't do that. Just do it in print, I guess. Thanks. # # # Letter from the office of Michael Witten, on the 13 of August, 1953 to Ursula Lindholm, Director of Communications, Department of Global Trade, European Office Dear Director Lindholm, Thank you for your reply to my question about personnel restructuring. Your concerns about my poking around are valid, but rest assured that this is not an inquisition or a judgment, simply curiosity. (Amy don't write poking around. Say. Say... inquiries. Always mean what you say but rarely say what you mean.) It is a brave, new, and unincorporated world out there, and we're all doing our best to set about a new, less destructive course, while implementing an entirely novel set of rules. If you and your office are finding success in reorganization, I certainly want to know about it. We are not business, Director Lindholm; we are government. We are a truism. A monolith. Many roots of the same tree. This is not competition, but collaboration. That being said, I apologize if I pressed too hard into your business and the goings on of your new Regional Director of Trade, Karen Roberts. Karen and I know each other peripherally, through Global Secretary of Trade Vishwathi Ramadoss, my direct supervisor. Karen, I believe, testified against Secretary Ramadoss during preliminary hearings about Domestic Espionage in Vancouver last year, even though there were no fucking documents to suggest any of the allegations were true, Ursula. And even if they were, the things Secretary Ramadoss could have revealed about Karen - if there were any domestic spying on businesses - would have destroyed her career. Secretary Ramadoss was using computational machines to record basic data on commerce. It’s just numbers to help with Global Trade - which is Vishwathi Ramadoss’s fucking job... over the whole fucking planet. So yeah, I’m a bit goddamned concerned about Karen Roberts. (Amy. Obviously delete all of that. Just cut it after the part where I said I knew Karen. But seriously, Vishwathi was organizing data into charts. About birth place, age, gender, and known health records. The Pacific Northwest pissed themselves that Vishwathi was keeping notes on parents' names. "oh what if the citizens find out and try to reconnect with their parents! we don't allow parents anymore!" Spare me. She only wrote down the parents names in cases where people were direct descendants of the "Last" Generation. So they'd already know. It was everything over nothing. By the way, were you not able to find any of the files from our work in Vancouver? (Where was I?) If my tone was aggressive, then I apologize, Ursula. It was not my intent. I would never want to make a colleague feel less than on equal ground. As I understand it, Karen Roberts relocated the entire Western European Labor Department into the Communications office. Congratulations on the increased resources. I hope you got a raise. (I wish there were a way to suggest this is a joke. Ursula doesn't seem to have any sense of humor. Her letter was what, two sentences? I'm surprised she didn't carve it directly onto a block of ice. Amy, can you just draw a smiley face after my last comment? I'm not kidding.) But most of my questions went unanswered. Perhaps you're pressed for time, and if so, please let me know my best approach to Karen Roberts herself. She hasn't returned my calls or letters. First, what is to become of regulatory protections for workers? The North and Baltic Seas are filled with fishing ships. There are mines and textile factories all over the continent. Who is protecting workers from abuse if the entire region has no Labor Department? You can’t build a society without a well-treated workforce. Second, Karen Roberts owned the largest construction firm along the Gulf of Mexico. Upon taking a government job, did she sell her interests in KR Development, Inc.? Calls to their Houston office suggest to me she has not. This is a violation of New Society ethics bylaws for bureaucrats. If she still owns any part of KR while administrating all of Europe's trade, then this is in direct conflict with our New Society’s core values for governmental leadership. This is not a threat, but a fact. Also, it is a threat. (Don't write that part. No. Write it but then draw another smiley face.) (That was definitely a joke. No threats in letters, Amy. You know that.) I especially encourage you to look into the matter of weapons development along the old Mexican border. Karen’s factories were former arms manufacturing sites. Of course, KR Development now makes its business dismantling war machines for use in new non-military construction. They have their slogan “Swords to Plowshares,” of course. But in my working with Karen on previous North American reconstruction projects, there were persistent rumors that southern militias were being armed by weapons still being manufactured by KR. I have no physical evidence of this, and I would never share it publicly. But the European people will not be happy if some journalist finds this proof. My North American people will certainly not be happy, which will make me even more unhappy, and Global Secretary of Trade Vishwathi Ramadoss will be the least happy of us all. Of course, my staff member Amy Castillo was not able to dig up anything about current weapons production, and if she cannot find anything then I’m sure no one can. (You didn’t. Right, Amy?) So perhaps we have no worries at all. I merely encourage you to do your own research into your new head of Trade. Please keep me informed about this matter. Finally, I was told someone from your offices shut down a production of a play called "Last Night We Were the Wind" at the Olympia in Dublin. I don't mean to suggest that you were practicing censorship, but the account I heard had to do with the playwright, Niamh Connolly's open critique of the New Society. That your office found the play, quote, "grotesquely retrospect." I understand that art can be disruptive and provocative - and we are all trying to build public and global confidence in our New Society, but this is why a Department of Labor or Culture exists, to work with artists to find the right message. (Amy, underline "right"). It should be a friendly discourse between government and author, not an indifferent one - as is the way with the, quote, "Last,” unquote, Generation - nor - as in this alleged case - an authoritarian one. Plus, we're only one year removed from the Removal of Nations Act, which forced England to finally cede imperial claims over Ireland, so I'm not sure a London office shutting down a play in Dublin goes over too well. There may be no more borders, but there are a fucking lot of feelings. (Amy, obviously streamline that.) Perhaps there were other problems related to labor or finances I am unaware of, but please do enlighten me on the reasons for silencing a young artist. Thank you for your time and input. Despite my pointed questions, please know that I'm only interested in learning more about what has been effective for your region. Life is nothing if not for learning. Sincerely, Michael Witten Director of etc etc. # # # Amy, on second thought, if you can't embroider a nice cursive script, please just find a tailor or or something to teach you. I don't know. Figure it out. I’m positive you can figure it out. I think you said you were learning pottery, or woodworking? I should remember these things. It was something crafty. So you’ll pick this up in no time. I hope you realise how much I appreciate your work, Amy. I’m aware that I can be abrupt, and I probably don’t acknowledge your efforts enough. But believe me, they are appreciated. When I worked as head of the midwest region, before I took this job, I knew the location of every file, every book, every paperclip in my office. I had to. I had a secretary - oh god, Kevin Prince. He was dreadful. I had to edit every letter he transcribed, double-check his document organization. I even listened in on some of the phone calls I told him to make. I liked how confident I was in every detail of what I did, but I got home at 9 or 10pm most nights. Vivienne was not happy eating alone. I felt like I was stacking tea cups, each a different size. Every day. One on top of the other, each one taking more time than the last, carefully looking at direction, curve, weight, keeping the center vertical. I knew it wouldn’t take long for it to all collapse. But then, by miracle, I was selected to take over this office, and here you were. And you’re everything Kevin was not. Organized and detailed. On time. My first boss at this textile distribution center in Sioux City gave me only one rule: “If you receive an order, ship it.” It’s a deceptively difficult rule. I know almost no one, including myself, who can follow this one hundred percent of the time. “If you receive an order, ship it.” I know we don’t work in shipping and fulfillment here, Amy, but everything I ask of you, you do immediately and effectively. I don’t know where anything is, or how you have it all filed, but I’m home by 6 every night. And when I ask you to dig up all records on some project or meeting, I’ve got a tidy stack on my desk by end of day. (Except Vancouver. I’m assuming those are lost? Or we just never had them?) I used to think leadership was managing every aspect of an underling’s work, but I realize leadership is quietly expecting that people will do everything correctly, and allowing them to figure out when they’re wrong. Or you’re just really remarkable. Either way, Vivienne appreciates you more than you know. We should have you over for dinner some night. We’ve worked together for how many years now? Why hasn’t this happened? Let’s make this happen. # # # Letter from the office of Michael Witten, on the 18 of August, 1953 to Bernice Jones, Minister for Culture, North American Region Dear Bernice, It was fantastic having you and Miguel for dinner this weekend. I always enjoy your company, and Vivi and I truly loved the wine you brought. We had never had a Marlborough wine before - so crisp and smooth, but with a sweet nose, like someone eating passionfruit next to you while you touch cold marble swatches. And please thank Miguel for the wonderful gift of music. I’m listening to the record right now. Vivi has me turned onto jazz. I don’t know if I enjoy it, but I appreciate it. It’s like music but with a puzzle in it. Apparently there are some jazz clubs right here in Chicago. You mentioned your youth arts initiatives in Oaxaca, and I was intrigued. While the Department of Global Trade does not directly oversee artistic funding, we certainly oversee global trade - whatever you think that last word means. Perhaps there is room for a collaboration here between our offices. As you know, Vivi is an avid collector of modern art. You noted - with a touch of awe - the original Claudia Atieno in our den, and I've never seen Vivi light up quite like that. With all of the accountants and lawyers who come through our doors, you can imagine how rare it is to find a dinner guest who can recognize the care and attention Vivi puts into her collection. After your visit, Vivi and I discussed how we can do more to help young artists. Or forget young. Artists in general. Why single out only the inexperienced. What of those in between training and fame, who need our help the most. Of course we donate and make purchases where we can, but money only goes so far. You may need to burn this letter after I tell you this, but our department is swimming in money. I can't put resources toward a North American gallery or opera or textbook, but I could certainly put money toward a global artistic exchange. Can you imagine teaching the Caddo language in Canberra, or singing mariachi in Marrakech, or performing Niamh Connolly in London. I think the people of London would adore such a dynamic new writer. Connolly is controversial, yes, what with her depictions of traditional family roles, and the challenge this presents to new generations of people raised to reject the tribalism of family. But she’s a brilliant young playwright. You know her work. She was brought to speak at Tulane last year through a grant from your office. The Palladium in London is dark right now. The West End is starving for theater. We could produce a Niamh Connolly play there with a North American production team and Dublin actors. I’m not sure if you’ve read or her play The Topaz Window, but it’s truly a masterpiece. It centres around an extraordinary painting of mysterious origin that begins to drive a wedge between a previously close family. I won’t spoil it, but the denouement is truly shocking. Anyway, if someone were to stage that, I’m sure we could commission a well-regarded artist to provide the painting in question. Maybe even Claudia Atieno herself? I know an art collector in London named Archie MacPherson who would get us in touch with her. This is truly Culture and Global Trade. I’m positive our European offices will be pleased. (No. Make that delighted, Amy.) They are two blocks from the Palladium, and recent changes left them without a cultural component. They'll be thrilled to have visiting artists. I'll have my secretary, Amy, send you a full proposal and budget within the week. I look forward to discussing this with you soon. Give my love to Miguel. All the best, Mikey # # # Amy write a letter to Vishwathi. 20th August, 1953 Dear Secretary Ramadoss, I am pleased you agree with me about the European Trade Offices. I, too, was alarmed to learn that Karen Roberts had disbanded her Labor department, but not surprised. As you saw in my memorandum, she has a long history of disrespect toward workers going back to her time in Houston. My contact, Ursula Lindholm in the Communications offices in Europe, is reluctant to share many details with me, so I'm hoping to make new connections with European Trade department employees. A former colleague of mine from my old job in Saint Louis, Leena Mäkinen is living in Helsinki. She would be interested in a move to the Oslo offices. Would you be willing to write a recommendation for her? I think Leena could provide some information, that Ursula’s certainly unwilling to share. Not a spy really, but a… um. (You know, scratch that. Let’s not be dramatic.) I know you do not know her, and I do not want to seem flippant about professional ethics. But as you once told me: “Act first. Argue semantics later.” The staff and I hope you can visit Chicago again soon. Fall is beautiful here. We'll take you to the lake. Also, the Field museum finally reopened last month. They only recovered a quarter of their collection from the Great Reckoning, but many museums were far less fortunate. (Amy, remove the paragraphs mentioning Leena Mäkinen from this letter. I think it’s better not to involve the Secretary in this. Let’s go with this.) Perhaps you can use your influence to find out whether Karen has sold off her interest in KR Development, and what they plan on doing to manage Labor, now that they’ve gutted that department. Thank you again for your attention in this matter. Sincerely, Michael Witten North America Category:Transcripts